Shades of Gold
by Fireflyx94
Summary: Yes, Samantha is a Soc, but she finds that she truly is a Greaser. She leaves the high class life behind and becomes best friends with Steve and Soda. SodaXOC, SteveXCherry
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I know this is quite short, but I have to do this in sections, at least the beginning. You'll see why. Please give it a chance!

4 years ago—Sam's POV

I watched with disgust as the boys got into another argument. It wasn't even a fair fight. Four of the richer boys at lunch were ganging up on a couple of others, the ones that live in the other side of the neighborhood. Their names were Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle. They were just sitting there, cross-legged on the grass, talking and laughing. I saw Bob Sheldon and his friend Randy decided they would impress a group of giggling girls by picking a fight with them.

I considered telling on them and getting a teacher, but I was in sixth grade now, 12 years old, I'm no tattletale. I stood up from my seat in the lunchroom and smoothed down my dress before walking over to the group. I guess I'd just have to take care of them on my own. I silently thanked my older brother Max for teaching me how to fight and strode closer. Sodapop and Steve were standing back-to-back, looking like they were ready to fight. I recognized the fire in their eyes, the pride. It wasn't so different from my own. The two Soc's were sneering, fists raised, their eyes cold.

"Hey, Greaser bums. You're just trash, and stupid trash at that," Bob taunted. Rolling my eyes, I stopped behind him and stuck a pleasant smile on my face, knowing it looked fake but hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Excuse me," I said politely. I tapped Bob on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. He did, and grinned when he saw who it was. I'll bet he thought I was there to cheer him on. I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder and grinned back.

"Hey, Samantha. Do you like seeing these Greasers get beat up?" He tried to put an arm around my shoulder and I allowed it, telling myself it was only part of the charade.

"You have to ask?" I wondered, making my eyes go wide with realistic admiration. "Of course I like you being so tuff!" I watched as Soda's eyes went wide, then narrowed in a glare. I winked at him and stomped on Randy's foot, them swung it around and kicked Bob in the shin.

"Get lost, jerk," I ordered Bob. His face reddened and he looked like he was about to punch me, and I held up my fists, much like he was just seconds before. I guess he realized I wasn't afraid of him, because instead he took Randy by the shoulder and pulled him away, the others following. "Sorry about him," I apologized. "They're morons." I smiled before backing away, not knowing what they would do. Hate me for stopping a fight, or be thankful?

"Hey, it's okay. You know, you're not like the other Socs. You dig okay," Soda grinned at me. It wasn't like Bob's, though. This one made me grin back.

"That's 'cuz I ain't like most of the other Socs. I live on that side of town, but I don't agree with most of what they do. Picking fights, and the older kids jump you guys for the fun of it. You think I like that?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." I smiled again and started to turn away.

"You wanna hang out with us sometime?" Steve asked me, draping his arm across my shoulders and pulling me back. "We could have a lot of fun." Deciding to play along, I put my arm around his waist and looked up at him.

"I dunno, you sure you could handle my good looks for longer than ten minutes?" I giggled, batting my eyelashes. I knew I was overplaying it, but I think he knew it, too. He seemed surprised by my reaction, but then pleased.

"Maybe not. You sure are gorgeous," Steve complimented me.

"I think my handsomeness cancels out your beauty," Soda told me jokingly. It was true, though. Soda was handsome. Movie star handsome.

"No, I think your ugliness will cancel out Steve's. I'm the one everyone will be staring at," I took a pose, one hand on my hip and my head thrown back. I looked back up and the two boys. "I'm kidding!" I assured them.

"Sure you are, Samantha." Soda laughed.

"Sam," I corrected automatically. "My parents insist I go by my full name, but I think you can be the exception." Waving with one hand, I walked away. All three of us knew I'd never take them up on their offer to hang out with them.

Please Review! Tell me how I did, if you will. Next chapter will be a year later, when the three meet again. Hope you liked it!

-Rach


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my three reviewers: BellaVision, DJxDANGAAxCRNPPS, and StaccatoThoughts. Thanks guys, hope you like the chapter!

-rach

3 Years Earlier- Sam's POV

My friend Kat and I finished getting ready in my room. Bob and Paul were going to come by soon to walk us to the drive-in. Since we were all only thirteen, we weren't doing much driving.

I had on a short leather skirt, much like Kat's. Kat is middle class, so she isn't bothered by the fighting and didn't understand my protests to dressing like a Greaser. In the end she talked me into it and had just finished applying my makeup. I knew my dad would be mad when he saw me, but I tried to ignore my feelings. Kat said we would have fun tonight, something I wasn't getting enough of with all the stress at school.

"C'mon, let's go wait in the front yard," I told my friend, and we made our way downstairs and out the door. Not two minutes later Bob and Paul rounded the door, looking like nice, clean, respectable Socs. I once again regretted my decision for letting Kat dress me this way. What would Bob think?

"Hey there, baby!" he greeted, something he hadn't called me before. He hugged me, and when he pulled away he left on arm around my waist.

"Hi, Bob," I answered hesitantly.

"Why are you dressed like a Greaser?" He didn't sound condescending, like he usually did when bringing Greasers up in conversation, merely curious. I relaxed, and looked up at him, thinking that this might be alright after all.

"Kat and I decided to try something different for the night," I answered, waiting for his reaction. He was looking me up and down, and his hand was starting to drift lower than I usually allowed. I glanced over and Kat and saw she and Paul were having a similar conversation.

"So what's the movie tonight?" I asked, leaning as far away from Bob as possible without stepping away from his arm. I wasn't sure when he asked me out yesterday at school, and now I was starting to wish I had followed my instincts, my first thought being proven untrue quicker than I would have thought possible.

"I'm not sure. Something about a beach, same thing that's always playing." He seemed distracted and I realized why. He was looking at Kat in the same way he had been looking at me. I stifled my pride, but deep down knew tonight couldn't end well.

We made our way to the Nightly Double and paid. I was slightly annoyed when he made no move to supply my admission, but didn't say anything and was glad I brought some change for something to eat. Looks like I'll have to rely on Bob stepping up and buying me popcorn. Yeah, right. With the way this was going I shouldn't hope for it.

We chose some seats up front and I tried to pay attention to the movie. Bob kept brushing against my arm until I let him hold my hand, and even then he wouldn't leave me alone. He continued to get closer and closer until he was practically in my lap. I turned to say something when he tried to kiss me.

"Bob! Get off of me!" I shoved him away and stood up, enraged. "This is our first night dating and you try to kiss me? We haven't even been together for a day!" I glared and waited for his defense.

"Well, you shouldn't dress like Greaser trash if you don't want me to try something. I though that's why you were wearing this!" He gestured to my outfit and I crossed my arms, but stopped myself when it seemed I was agreeing.

"I won't go out with you when you act like a jerk and try to take advantage. I mean it! I ain't trash, you are!" I kicked over the chair Bob had been sitting in and stalked off. Kat followed me, knowing she had to keep me out of further trouble.

I plopped down in a chair near the back, fuming. "You got a smoke, Kat?" I asked over, breathing deeply, wanting to calm down. I knew I would do something stupid if I didn't. Like go over and punch him.

"Here ya go," a boy replied, reaching up from behind us. I took the cigarette from his hand and nodded to show my thanks. "You know, it's actually not very healthy to use those," he told me.

"Blame her," I muttered, searching my pockets for a lighter and waving a hand towards Kat. She was the one who got me hooked last year, right after she convinced me let my hair down, literally, and wear shorter skirts and darker makeup every once in a while.

I looked the boy up and down, deciding he was probably about eleven.

"You really shouldn't have these," I warned him.

"They're my brothers. I thought you needed one," he shrugged. I realized this wasn't much of an answer, but let it go and turned back to the movie.

"Who's this, Pony?" I heard someone ask behind me not two seconds later. I turned and found Sodapop Curtis. I saw him around school, but wasn't sure if her would recognize me.

"Sam?" he asked, leaning closer. "I thought you were a Greaser! How have you been?" I was secretly pleased he remembered my nickname, but I sure as hell wouldn't let him know that.

"Fine. My friend Kat here talked me into wearing this. Do you like it?" I knew I was shamelessly flirting, even after what happened with Bob, but for some reason I didn't care.

"I do like it. It suits you." He turned red and I tried to find something to say to relieve the awkwardness. Steve appeared with two cokes in his hands, something I much appreciated.

"Hey, Steve!" I greeted, hoping he would remember me.

"Hi, Samantha! How are ya?"

"We saw what happened with that Soc. I didn't realize it was you, though," Soda told me before I had the chance to answer Steve.

"That was her?" Steve asked what was clearly his best friend, and then looked back at me, astonished.

"Yeah, that was me. Bob doesn't know how to treat a lady." I grinned at him, and glanced at Kat to see her staring at me, surprised I knew them. I saw why. I put up such a fight to not dress like a Greaser, and now here I am, talking to two of them. "By the way, this is Kat. Kat, this Is Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle." I looked at Soda, eyebrows raised, seeming to hope I got their last names right. Although I knew exactly what they were, I didn't want them to know that.

Soda grinned as if he knew what I was doing, and sat next to me. Steve sat on my other side, between me and Kat. Ponyboy, who I guess is Soda's brother, stood up and walked away, going to talk to someone else, another Greaser sitting by himself, knees drawn up on a chair with a jean jacket around him.

"So, how are things?" I asked Steve, leaning closer.

"Not bad. I just got a job at the DX, which'll help out my family.

"Oh, really? That's nice," I answered, keeping him distracted. While his eyes were on my face, I snuck my hand to the edge of his seat, and slowly took the coke that was stashed there. As Steve told me more about his job, I did my best to look like I was hanging onto every word he was saying as I brought the cup to my lips.

Seeing me drinking must have made him realize how thirsty he was, because he looked down, searching for his cup. Not finding it he looked back up, stumped. But then his eyes narrowed.

"Samantha?" He asked.

"Sam," I corrected without thinking.

"Sam," he started again. "Did you have that coke when I first came over here?"

"Nope," I answered, edging away. I jumped up and took off at a run, surprising myself with my guts. Normally I wouldn't do anything of the sort.

"Sam!" Steve yelled, coming to get his coke. I looked back to see Soda join the chase, and Kat still sitting, laughing so hard tears we starting to form. I got to the other end of the lot before Steve tackled me, followed by Soda. We landed on the grass and I did my best to protect Steve's precious drink.

It didn't work out. The cup flipped over and landed on his head.

"Uhm, there you go, I guess." I tried to keep a solemn face as I told him, "Maybe I could sort of squeeze it out of your hair." Soda couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. I was next, and Steve tried to look mad, but joined us soon enough.

The three of us sat there in the grass, laughing for a good ten minutes. Every time it started to die down, either Soda or I would look at Steve, sitting with him arms crossed and the cup somehow still balanced, upside down, on his head.

Eventually we were asked to leave, something about disrupting the other audience members. As we made our way to the exit Kat joined us and we went out separate ways. I looked back and saw Soda doing the same, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was sad I was leaving.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'd love to hear any ideas you might have.

-rach


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter is, quite obviously, up. I hope you like it! Please review!

I do believe I forgot the disclaimer earlier, but I don't own The Outsiders. Although I sort of wish I did... I'd write a sequel

-rach

2 Years Earlier- Sam's POV

I woke up early and trudged down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was only 8:07. Great. I get up at eight on a saturday.

Deciding there was nothing better to do I got the coffee going for my parents, hoping to get some brownie points. Since I finished my current book the night before, I stepped on the porch to get some reading material. I flipped through the newspaper and gasped aloud when I turned the page and glanced at the obituaries.

"Emily and John Curtis'' headed one of the entries, and I read the rest, having to sit down as I read about their car tire getting snagged on the rail. I knew what was coming next. It wasn't very detailed but since I have a very active imagination, I could see in my minds eye the car getting hit by a speeding train. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to stop any tears.

Over the last few months I hung out with the boys in school, and talked to Soda's mom once when she picked him up one day. She seemed real tuff, and I wanted to get to know her better.

Poor Pony, poor Soda, I thought. After reading the rest I wrote down the date and time of the funeral and made plans to go.

I hated funerals. I hated them so much I made every excuse I could not to go. This time was different. I had to go for Soda and Pony.

I stared out the window, thinking about the weather. It was overcast, raining off and on. The sun was covered by thick, black clouds, and I wondered why it always seemed to be that way on the saddest of days.

I opened my closet and took out the black dress hanging in the back, knowing it would still fit. After all, the last funeral I was at was only a year ago.

I finished putting my makeup on and looked down at the dress. I hated every aspect of funerals, even the attire. I trudged down the stairs and sat at the table, trying not to get any crumbs on my dress from the toast I found sitting on the table. I let loose a sad smile, knowing my mom left it for me. It disappeared as quickly as it came, and let my head rest on my arm. I didn't even have the heart to butter it, knowing it would be tasteless anyway.

My mom didn't ask any questions when I told her I had to go to a funeral for someone she didn't even know I had any connection to, just furrowed her eyebrows and asked when. That's something I love about her. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of them, her or dad.

She led me out to the car, dressed in a similar way. We quietly made our way to the cemetery and I stood in back, glad Mom let me miss the part in church. God and I have our issues. But that's for a later time.

I waited until the group started walking by the double-casket, saying final words and telling the family their apologies. I whispered in my mom's ear that I would be right back and slowly walked up the aisle of chairs, hating the way my heels sank into the spongy ground.

"Soda," I whispered to the boy I considered my friend. He looked up at me from where he was sitting in the chair in the front row hugging his knees to his chest. "I want to tell you I'm sorry, but that's probably not something you want to hear right now." I gave him a one-armed hug and smiled sadly, showing I understand how he felt. Not knowing what else to do I turned and started to make my way back to my mom, but he stopped me.

"Sam..." I met his eyes and he started to cry again. He had been doing that the entire time I was there, he and Pony. The man standing behind them, who I assume is their older brother Darry, didn't shed a tear. I nodded my head to Pony, hoping this would suffice. I sat next to Soda in an empty seat and let him lean against me and cry. Once he got a hold of himself again he started to apologize, but I stopped him.

"Don't. Just be with your brothers, okay? Remember how much you loved your parents and cry if you need to, but know that it will be okay." I tried to comfort him, knowing how horrible I was at it.

I quietly left after walking by the casket and paying my condolences, not allowing myself to think about the reason the top was closed. They were hit by a train, after all.

The way back home my mom kept looking at me and I finally asked her why, getting annoyed. She bit her lip before explaining.

"I know how you feel about funerals, especially after Max-"

"No, mom. I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't want to talk about this right now." She let it goo, much to my relief.

As soon as she stopped the car in our driveway I jogged inside to avoid the falling rain, having taken off my shoes in the car. I quietly closed the door to my room and got out of the horrid dress, putting on a my comfiest pair of pajamas in its place. I wrapped myself in my favorite blanket and grabbed a random book, hoping to leave this world for something better, at least for a few hours.


	4. Long Time, No Posting

Hello everybody! I haven't thought about this story for a long time, and have absolutely no plans to continue. I haven't even been on this website in, I dunno, years? If anyone wants to continue it, please send me a message and we'll talk. Thanks!

-Rach

P.S. You can also talk to me on my tumblr. You can get the link on my profile, because it won't let me save it here.


End file.
